Waking Up
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: Have you ever woken up with a guy like Seifer? Cause if not then you’re really missing out... Short Seiner OneShot! Warning! Fluff! Hayner explains the best ways to wake up! ;D i hope you like it! T for the word sex?


**Short Oneshot, i had the idea in my head so i finally wrote it down, i'm sorry it's mushy? pssh wait... no i'm not XD hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: If i owned this, i'd die happy...**

**Warning: Mushy Fluff!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Have you ever woken up with a guy like Seifer? Cause if not then you're really missing out. Like _really _missing out. Even though Seifer has that hard ass, bullying, jerky, "manly", cocky, sure of himself attitude on all the time, he's nothing like it. He's really an insecure, hopeless romantic. The reason I know this? He use to be my rival (still sort of is) and now he's my boyfriend (if course no one knows it yet, we're planning on keeping it on the down low for now.) And all he does is worry that one day I'm just going to "not like him anymore." He's a complete idiot when he says that, (you can't _un-_fall in love with someone like him) but I still enjoy the extra attention he gives me when he's worried, like when I wake up.

Have you ever laid in the shade of a tree during the summer and feel the sun warm your back? It's somewhat like that, only better.

Seifer's bedroom is large, and made of cool blues, so you think it'd be cold, but it's not. His bed is against the window, right against it, and in the morning the light from the window comes in and warms whatever is there up. I usually am the "whatever is there" thing. Being warmed up like that is heaven; I love how he opens the window so a nice summer breeze comes in once in awhile. I love how he makes sure my face isn't touched by the light because it would instantly wake me up. And most of all, I love it when I wake up to his large calloused hand rubbing my bare back.

Have you ever had your back rubbed by someone with work-worn hands? It's amazing. They scratch your back because of the rough calloused skin, but the whole hand is on you, not just fingers. And Seifer's hands are big and warm, like the sun that always heats my back.

He loves waking me up like that, and honestly I love it too. Especially since he does it every time I sleep at his place. It doesn't really matter if we had sex the night before or not, I'm always shirtless and laying on my stomach when I sleep, so he can basically do that to wake me up whenever. But that's not the only way he wakes me up.

Sometimes he uses his hand to comb my hair, and not in that harsh tugging way either. I love when he rubs my scalp, moving my gross, barely moving, crusted hair. When he does that he releases my hair from its crusty prison, and some relief rushes through me. Like some tension released. I love it when people touch and mess with my hair, but no one wants to because I put so much crap in it, so when Seifer does it I'm in complete bliss.

Sometimes, when I had a bad day, or we fought the other night, or something like that he'd give me a massage. Which is even _better _with his hands. Remember what I said about calloused hands being nice when they rubbed your back? Well yeah, massages are _ten times _better with calloused hands.

I love when he rubs my neck, or my arms, or my legs, basically any part of me (not being perverted.) it's _so_ relaxing when someone as strong as him kneads at your tense muscles, _especially_ when you're only half awake and laying in the warmth of the sun. It's one of my _favorite _ways to wake up, but Seifer doesn't do it too often. He only does it when he thinks I'm mad or upset with him from the other night.

And all though I love waking up all of these ways, what I love _most_ is when he wakes me up with all three while whispering romantic crap in my ears (mostly uncharacteristic things like "I love you," "morning sunshine" and other cliché crap like that… not that I'm complaining.) I love it when he pulls me into his arms, rubbing my back while nuzzling his face into my hair. I love the feel of his warm, bare skin touching mine (a lot of people don't seem to understand that even outside of anything sexual, skin touching skin is _amazing_. It's a proven fact that it releases some hormones or something that makes you feel good. That's why if you're crying you really do _need_ a hug.) But mostly I just love _being _with him. Just waking up with him next to me, rubbing my back and trying to make me feel comfortable all of the time.

So yeah, he may look like a hard ass, but really he's a hopeless romantic, and if that means I could wake up the way I do every day…

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
